Reflections in the water
by Benjikun
Summary: Prince Sidon is finding out new feelings for his Hylian friend Link and realizes, this is what it must have felt like for his sister Mipha.


"So this is what Mipha felt like…"

With the soft movement of the water Prince Sidon stared at his reflection on the pool below him, his eyes transfixed on the water. He moved his feet, sending ripples around the water and distorting his own reflection. "Why am I feeling this about Link?" He stared at the frown his reflection had, his yellow eyes betraying the feeling of longing he had for his Hylian friend. After the affair with Vah Ruta he had been waiting for Link to visit again, he sporadically did, but it had been long since he had last seen him.

"Link…" Sidon whispered, lifting his gaze, he stared ahead of him with his hand outstretched. "I now understand… how it was for my dear sister… what she felt when she saw those blue eyes… that scar covered body…" Sidon looked at his hand, "But my big hands are useless… Mipha could heal Link with hers… she could do so much more for him… yet… yet…" he cut off and stared back at the water. "All I am good at is swimming and talking pep… but that's not what Link needs… Link needs someone who he can rely on, who can tend to him when weary from battle…" Sidon sighed and slid down to the water below him, which wasn't enough to envelop his entire huge frame and left part of his thorax uncovered.

And then he head footsteps he was way too familiar with, he checked his reflection in the water again, Link couldn't see him with a face like this, he quickly flashed his toothy grin, awaiting the Hylian to come greet him. He didn't wait long, Link was in a matter of seconds tapping on his shoulder from outside the pool. "Link! Am I glad to see you again my friend!" Sidon exclaimed, feeling his heart flutter at the sight of Link's golden hair and blue eyes, his understated, almost hidden smile. Link replied with a silent handwave, something Sidon was already used to. "You look good as ever… have I mentioned how amazing you are? And how grateful I…" Sidon couldn't finish his gushing this time, as Link cut him off to jump in the pool with him. "Uh… Link… I wasn't expecting you to jump in all of a sudden!"

Sidon could feel blood flushing to his cheeks, the pool had plenty of space for the two of them to be there but he wasn't expecting to have Link so close to him today. "I need to keep my cool… after all, it's not like we've swam together before!" Sidon scolded himself mentally, he maintained his toothy grin and kept chattering. "Say Link, what have you been doing? What brings you here?" his smaller friend floated blissfully in the water, not too far from Sidon who could feel the rippling water gently tap on his body "Uh…Gerudo Desert…it was nice… brought you a present" Link whispered, Sidon thought to himself"Still a man of few words." But then he felt one of Link's feet brush against his leg under the water, which made him feel shivers rising all over his body. "Something the matter?" Link asked, Sidon shook his head.

"Uh… a present you say? What would my dearest friend bring for me from such a faraway land?" Sidon gushed happily, he felt warmth rising in him, Link had been so thoughtful as to bring a gift for him. "I'll give it to you later." Link calmly replied, and swam a few feet away from Sidon, who followed his friend in the pool with much less effort than he put swimming away. "Aw… but I want to know what it is Link! Is it… is it a sword?! Or did you bring me a shield? Oh I know! A bow! It has to be a bow!" Sidon couldn't help but babble with excitement, Link shrugged in the water, his slight smile playing on his lips. "You won't tell me, will you?" Sidon pouted, and as Link nodded he splashed some water on his Hylian friend mischievously. "Then suffer the wrath of Vah Ruta!" Sidon mouthed playfully between laughs.

"C'mon Link! Tell meeee!" Sidon pleaded, holding Link by his shoulders and slightly shaking him, he had been doing this multiple times in the day already, and Link still hadn't given him a single clue of what might be his present. Shrugging for another time, Link stepped away from the Zora prince. "You'll get it tomorrow." Was the only response he uttered while making his way to the inn. Sidon sighed, and waved his friend good night. On the way back to the throne room, he stopped to look at the statue of his sister which adorned the center of the domain. "Dear sister… why must it be like this?"


End file.
